The Nutcracker
by X-SANO-X
Summary: Its Rated PG-13 for things to come....Possibly R....Kinda A K/K and a S/?.....Just read it, I tried to make everyone in character, R/R please, This is my 1st FanFiction- If i say what its about ill give it away completely but the name is revelant*hint*~,^
1. In Which Some Nuts Are Cracked

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Show Rurouni Kenshin.(I wish I owned Sano because then I would….umm…n/m)  
  
The red sun was setting behind the hills as the market slowly shut down. Gentle humming of business gradually was over taken by the melodic chirping of hidden crickets as a tall man walked out of a shop with a parcel under his arm. He looked both ways before proceeding into the lane, then started walking at a slow pace, muttering to himself.  
  
"Stupid Kenshin says he's too busy so I have to go and get the stuff, stupid Kaoru whacking me on my head," the man muttered repeatedly while fingering a red bump on his forehead. The man was so absorbed that he didn't notice a girl running out of a shop until she ran into him.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder when he heard the shop owner's shouts of, "Stop! Thief!"  
  
The girl struggled against his grip and bared her teeth. She was about as tall as Kaoru but with blonde hair that looked red in the fading light. When the shop owner approached her green eyes flashed, and she rammed her foot into his groin.  
  
The girl scampered away as he fell on the ground clutching his more delicate parts. The shop keeper reached him with a look of pity on his wrinkled face.  
  
"Would you like some ice, boy?" The kindly man asked.  
  
He shook his head no as he picked himself off the ground with a proud sniff and strutted away carrying his package, only limping every other step………  
  
~~~  
  
As the limping man approached the Dojo he was greeted by yells and the sound of running feet. Assuming that the Dojo was under attack he threw open the door and dropped his package, ready to fight.   
  
Before him stood a Kaoru with two wooden swords hitting Kenshin and Yahiko simultainously, while the said victims tried to escape. On sight of him Kauro took her feet off of Kenshin's and Yahiko's pantlegs, needless to say both of them fell face down on the floor. She approached him with murder in her eyes.  
  
"SANO! Where have you been! We have been waiting!!!" She bellowed, on her tip-toes to to reach his face. She glanced down and saw the package. "Why did you drop it! If even one drop of frosting is out of place i'll...i'll...!" She suddonly stopped with a mischeivious grin, "Ill kick you THERE."  
  
He winced as she walked away with the package She couldnt have known, could she? He walked toward the table with his idea that all females had physic powers confermed. Sano sat down inbetween Yahiko who had a bump on his head, matching his own, and Kenshin, who had a dazed look plastered over his face.  
  
A minute later Kaoru entered with some fruit pastries on a large tray and a smile. She set it down on the table the sat next to Kenshin. Everyone lunged for one but were cut short when she pulled the tray away.   
  
"FIRST of all do any of you know why we are celebrating?!" Kaoru snapped.  
  
"No, But i want some, Ugly!" Yahiko retorted while reaching for another pastry.  
  
  
  
"Yahiko! As Assistent Master Of The Kamiya Kasshin Style I order you to be quiet!" Kaoru barked back.   
  
Kenshin watched this with a nervous laugh and his hand behind his head, Sano just waited as they continued arguing.   
  
"And WHY is TODAY so important to you anyway, Ugly, the sooner you tell us the sooner we can EAT!" Yahiko growled as the argument reached its sixth minute.  
  
"You mean none of you know?" Kaoru gasped.  
  
"If I knew then I would tell you so we could EAT!" scoffed Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru stood up with a sniff, "Its....its....MY BIRTHDAY!" She wailed as she ran off.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru wait!" Called Kenshin as he ran after her. The remaing two in the dining room exchanged surprised glaces.  
  
"Isnt it past your bed time Yahiko?" Sano asked.  
  
"Nope!" He answered with a smile while reaching for a pastry.  
  
"Too bad," Sano said with a smile as he picked up Yahiko and carried him to his room. A very angry Yahiko kicked and struggled but Sano eventually dropped him inside his room and quickly closed the door.   
  
Then with a sigh he started walking towards his room. About half-way there he looked around nervously, then with a sly grin he pulled three pastries from under his jacket........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano is so clever ^_^  
  
3 reviews and i'll post the next chapter 


	2. In Which Kenshin Is Angry

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners....meaning not me V.V'  
  
It was a bright morning, sunlight poured down upon a sleeping Sano, who yawned and sat up. The birds chirped and the wind rustled the trees. Sano sighed and lay back on his pillow, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard a pounding at his door.  
  
"Sano Wake-Up! You better be decent because im coming in!" A joking voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Who are you kidding, he's never decent!" another voice laughed.  
  
Sano groaned and called back "Just a minute!" The voices laughed as he quickly got ready. When he finally opened his door he barked, "What do you guys want?!"  
  
"I want to make it up to Miss Kaoru by taking all of us out to have beef stew!" Kenshin replied, as a bleary-eyed Sanosuke looked down at him.  
  
"I can't wait!" Yahiko grinned.  
  
"Ok lets go," Sano mumbled as he stumbled out of his room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was noon as the foursome (Oo' not that u sick minded people) walked through the crowded market on their way to the beef stew place. They stayed close together so they wouldn't get separated and lost in the bustle. Suddenly Kenshin stopped.  
  
"Please kindly return my purse Miss," he calmly said as a girl stared dumbfounded at him. She quickly snapped out of her shock and bounded off through the crowd. Kenshin started off after her with a yell to meet him at the stew resturant, and Sano followed him.  
  
When he caught up Kenshin had the frightened girl trapped in a dusty allyway. On sight of Sanosuke her eyes widened in reconition then became more frightened. Her back was pushed up against the back wall and her chest was heaving from her run through the market place.  
  
"Calm down, we arent going to hurt you," Kenshin said in a calm voice.  
  
"Really?" she asked glancing from Sanosuke to him then back to Sanosuke, "You mean you arent murderers or rapists? You guys are decent people?"  
  
"Of course we are good people Miss," Kenshin said, shocked.  
  
"Really, truly?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Then with a satisfied grin she pulled out Kenshin's purse and promptly dropped it in her shirt. "If you want it i dare you to take it," She said with her grin growing wider.   
  
Both Kenshin's and Sano's eyes popped and large sweat bubbles adornded their heads. They glanced at eachother then back at the girl with nervous laughter. Then Sanosuke took a deep breath.  
  
"Im sick of you and i want my beef stew so hand over the purse or im getting it!" Sano barked in an angry voice. She sniffed and looked away.  
  
Sano stormed over to the woman and took a deep breath. "I apoligize in advance, Miss" Then he took his hand and plunged it down the front of her shirt. Her eyes widened in shock and anger.  
  
"HELP HELP! MOLESTERS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried at the top of her lungs as Sano's hand closed on the purse. Sano felt her hand grab his and hold on tight, preventing him from removing it from her shirt.  
  
"Kind sir! Kind sir! I said you were good people but your friend will not release me! Please help me kind sir!" She cried to Kenshin.  
  
"SANOSUKE! What do you think you are doing! release the woman!" Kenshin barked.   
  
  
  
Sanosuke was about to reply when the girl kicked his ankle and leaned back against the wall making him fall on top of her. From Kenshin's view it appeared that he had tried to kiss the girl.  
  
"Oh do help me sir! I beg of you!" She wailed at Kenshin while waving her free arm.  
  
"Sanosuke! I've had enough of this!" Kenshin growled and stromed over to them.  
  
The girl released Sano as Kenshin aproached, then she collapsed against the wall, shaking with sobs.  
  
"Now wait here Miss! I did-" Sano was cut off by Kenshin's glare. "Kenshin you dont understand she-" Sano was cut off again.  
  
"Dont try to blame your crime on her" Kenshin said coldly as he helped the girl up.  
  
"But-...She-..I-" Sano stammered as Kenshin led the girl out of the allyway.  
  
"Go back to the Dojo," Kenshin said glaring at Sano, "We shall discuss this later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behold the maniuplative power of GIRLS! MWHA!  
  
7 reviews is another chappy! 


	3. In Which A Threat Is Made

Sorry 4 The Wait ''''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.except.. Well..err..nothing..v.v''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke slowly walked back to the Dojo while the sun slowly passed its peak. As he walked he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, thinking about what he would do to that.that.that.. GIRL! He continued his musings as he started up the Dojo's steps. He slowly opened the door then entered the Dojo. Sano strode around and through the different rooms as his anger cooled off. "Im sure Kenshin will let me explain then he will forgive me, wait, I should be the one forgiving HIM since I wasn't doing anything and he was the one who thought I was!"  
  
The time passed with thoughts like that as Sano's anger dissipated and his resolve to let Kenshin be forgiven grew higher. The sun far over-passed it zenith and the light was fading as everyone noisily returned to the Dojo. The door slid open and everyone fell silent as their eyes fell upon Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin nodded to the others behind him and turned to face Sano as they scurried off. To Sano's utter surprise The Girl was with them. In response to seeing his reaction she gave him a wink while being pulled off into a separate room by Kauro,. Sano turned his eyes back to Kenshin's icy stare as he began speaking.  
  
"The girl is a runaway who has been living on the streets. She will be living here for awhile and if you DO anything and she tells me-" Kenshin said then pulled an inch of sword out of his sheath, "You will no longer be welcome here. Do you understand"  
  
"But Kenshin, what I've been trying to say-"  
  
"I said, do you understand."  
  
"Sure! Fine!" Sano barked as he stormed off.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
The Girl and Kauro were talking. The Girl, who's name was Tonabi Saiko, and Kauro got along very well.  
  
"Kauro how can you handle all that work?" Saiko asked.  
  
"Its not hard once you get used to it Sai," Kauro gloatingly responded.  
  
"You must have been working for along time" Saiko said enviously, "Your arms look very strong"  
  
"Yes, by now I AM pretty strong" Kauro said smugly.  
  
"Maybe if I was strong.IT could have been .avoided" Saiko sniffled tearfully.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Sai," She said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Saiko's shoulders, "I knew that Sano was a bad egg from the minute I saw him."  
  
Sai nodded and leaned against Kauro's shoulder. Kauro, with her big sister instinct in full swing wrapped her other arm around her.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Sano collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh. He slowly rolled over until he was face down and started dozing. Suddenly he was woken up by Yahiko landing on his bed.  
  
"Sooooooooo Sano," Yahiko said with a devilish grin, "What was it like"  
  
"What are you talking about you little pest"  
  
"You Know, IT"  
  
"There was no IT, There never was an IT, the only THING that happened was that manipulative little girl turned all my friends against me"  
  
"That's nice but-" Yahiko was cut off as Sano grabbed his ankle and tossed him off his bed.  
  
"Go away twerp"  
  
Yahiko stormed out with a disgusted look on his face, muttering about selfish people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13 Reviews Means Another Chappy!  
  
(I Already Wrote It X.X) 


	4. In Which A Discovery Is Made

Saiko and Yahiko were the first ones up. Yahiko began on his chores, because Kauro made a rule- no breakfast until the chores were done. Sai, who was wearing Kauro's clothes, which were a little large on her, watched as he worked.  
  
"Wow, you sure are working fast," Saiko said.  
  
"Kauro makes me work like a dog," Yahiko muttered.  
  
"Im sure she just wants you to learn responsibility" She returned, "Look at it this way, how many boys of your age get to work for their food and rooming, you get to act like an adult"  
  
"I suppose you're right" Yahiko said hesitantly.  
  
The two headed toward the dining room, Yahiko in the lead because Saiko didn't know her way yet. When they reached it Kaoru and Sanosuke were already there, though Sano hadn't sat down yet.  
  
Yahiko sat at the far corner and Kaoru was sitting at the end around the corner from him. Sano sat next to Yahiko, Sai was about to sit down across from Kaoru and around the corner from Sano when, quick as lightning, Kenshin appeared and shoved his way into the gap in-between Sai and Sano. Sanosuke fell on his side, knocking down Yahiko in the process.  
  
The two lay there, dazed, as everyone else ate. Yahiko recovered first and began gorging, Sano recovered just as Kaoru started speaking.  
  
"Kenshin, may I have a word alone with you" She asked politely  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru," He said with an icy glare at Sano and a reassuring one at Sai, obviously not wanting to leave when both of them were still there. His hesitation was cut short as an agitated Kaoru dragged him by the sleeve to the door.  
  
Soon after, Yahiko bolted off after finishing a good half of the prepared food. Sai was finishing her tea and Sano was still shoving massive amounts of food in his mouth, throwing angry glances at Saiko between mouthfuls.  
  
Suddenly Sai's eyes shot wide open and she squealed. She dropped her teacup, spilling the contents on the floor.  
  
"Now don't go trying to pull another stunt to get everyone mad at me," Sano growled.  
  
Saiko's face was white with terror as she scooted behind Sano. Sano turned to look back at her in confusion, then to the wall, where she was looking.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked, annoyed, "There's nothing there!"  
  
Sano's hand tickled, so he glanced down at the table, where it was resting.  
  
"Hey! A spider!" He laughed, "Where'd you come from little guy?"  
  
Sano stood up and glanced around the room, His eyes rested on the wall above Sai's shaking figure. He spared a glance for her and decided she was seeing ghosts or something of the like.  
  
"There you go little fella " Sano said as he let the spider crawl off his hand on to the wall, "Go be with your friends"  
  
"F-F-Friends?!" Sai managed to stutter.  
  
"Yeah, friends," Sano said, confused, "There's a nest above your head"  
  
With those words Saiko let out a piercing shriek and leaped on Sano's back, all the while screaming as if she was being tortured. She scrambled up onto his shoulders like he was a tree, when she reached there she wrapped her hands around his head and continued wailing.  
  
Kenshin barged in with his sword half drawn, soon followed by Kaoru and Yahiko with wooden swords. The sight that they came upon would be called strange at best and psychotic insane chaos at worst. The trio froze in shock.  
  
The sight that beheld them was a screaming, crying 16-year-old blond clinging for dear life to the head of a tall 22-year-old man who was attempting to pry her hands from his face with out getting close to the spider nest. If he moved closer to the nest she began to scream louder and dig her fingernails into his cheeks therefore making it harder for him to see therefore making him stumble closer therefore making her scream louder therefore disorienting him therefore making him pry harder therefore making her cling tighter therefore making it harder to see therefore.and so on.  
  
"Well, I guess we can assume she's scared of spiders" Yahiko chuckled as Kenshin took the spider nest outside on the tip of his sword and Kaoru tried to comfort a still screaming, crying, and clinging Saiko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I felt like posting this anyway even though I only got 12 reviews.  
  
16 Reviews Is Another Chapter  
  
In your review say if u want a tiny bit on lemon in the next chappy ~.^''  
  
A/N: Feel free to leave more then one review. YOU can even LEAVE one for EACH CHAPTER if you want. Anyway, its NOT an order, it's A SUGGESTION, Im not COMMANDING YOU TO LEAVE REVIEWS. . . . .Simple mind games work the best..~sigh~ Well just review.please? 


	5. In Which Sanouke Is Surprised

Sanosuke rubbed some lotion on to the marks on his face, which were left by a hysterical blond the morning before. He sighed as he remembered her. She was the cause of all his problems, and doubtless she would cause more.  
  
Sano pondered the one-and-a-half days since she used him as a climbing post. She had been acting almost.normal, if that was possible. Yahiko on the other hand was acting anything but normal he wasn't yelling at Kaoru as much and he was nice to Saiko, her being Kaoru's friend it was strange. When he thought about Kenshin was acting strange too, him and Kaoru were always whispering in corners.  
  
Suddenly Sano realized one thing. She could be a DEMON! That's why everyone was acting so strange! She was a demon, like the ones that live in cameras and trains! He didn't understand why he didnt see it before! She was messing up his life because she was a demo- His train of though was cut off by a cough, the kind used to get someone's attention.  
  
Sano turned and almost fell over in shock, it was just like demons to pop up when you are thinking about them!! Saiko gave him a funny look, as he looked at her, clearly frightened.  
  
"Well anyway I came by to thank you for saving me from those horrible beasts," she said, shuddering.  
  
Sano, immediately recovering his composure, responded "I thought you hated me you.demo-"  
  
"Of course I don't hate you, you just got in the way of my plans" Saiko cut him off. "Now to apologize I have a gift for you!"  
  
All she got was a suspicious look. She had no idea of what he was he was thinking but it was something close to, 'Do demons give presents?'  
  
"Oh, and I explained to everyone how I realized that it wasn't anyone's fault that your hand got caught in my shirt. They all forgive you now. It doesn't matter what they think now though I have what I want."  
  
"And what is it exactly that you want?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Here!" She said and thrust a package into his arms. He gave her more suspicious glances as he slowly pulled off the brown paper. When he opened the box he found a large bottle inside.  
  
"AHA!" Sano shouted, "POISON! You are trying to poison me!"  
  
"Its not poison...Its sake" She responded with a look that was usually saved for the mentally unstable.  
  
"Oh.Well then, IF ITS NOT POISON then you drink some first!" Sano said as he opened the container and handed it to her. He watched carefully as she raised it to her lips and started drinking. She took a sip but continued to drink with a word from Sano that a sip wasn't enough to test for poison. After she finished near half she put the heel of her hand to her forehead and handed the bottle back to him. He promptly finished the rest of the EXTREAMLY large bottle. When he glanced up she hadnt moved from where she was when she handed the bottle to him.  
  
"Umm.Are you okay?" Sano asked drunkenly as Sai started swaying. He reached out a hand to stop her from falling over.  
  
"I.don't think.Its good.for me.to.drink." She responded just as drunkenly as him.  
  
"Do you want me to. get.Kenshin.or Megumi" He questioned, having trouble saying words because of all the alcohol he had consumed. Without responding she leaned forward and planted a drunken kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in shock but they were both to drunk to care as they tugged at each other's clothes.  
  
Yahiko was first up as usual, but what wasn't usual was no one else was up. He walked down to Kenshin's room to see what was keeping him, but he hesitated before he knocked. He put his ear to the door and picked up both Kenshin's and Kaoru's voice. He jerked his head back suddenly.  
  
"I thought Kenshin would have better taste then that!" He thought to himself as he set off to Saiko's room. As he approached her door he saw it was partly open so he slinked silently over to it, hoping to get a glimpse of her changing. To his dismay her room was empty and the bed was made. With a resigned sigh Yahiko walked to Sano's room.  
  
He was surprised to see Sano's door cracked open, it was always closed. He glanced through the doorframe to see two figures under the blanket. Now he was very surprised, Sano always closed his door when he had a brothel girl. (And believe me, Yahiko WOULD know this) He regretfully walked off after a pause to see if the blanket would fall off the girl.  
  
Sano rolled over with the worst hangover he had ever had. To his surprise he bumped into another person. He pushed the blanket off them and stared for a confused second before realizing that it was Saiko.  
  
"She was the one who started it so she couldn't pin it on me, or could she. WAIT! She's a demon so of course she'll pin it on me!" Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair as he looked down on her, "What the hell am I gonna do"  
  
He gave her another glance, for a demon she looked pretty good. He raised his eyebrows, on one hand there was death or banishment, on the other there was free sex.they seemed about equal in his mind. Saiko rolled over and tugged the covers back over herself, making sleepy-noises. The thought of free anything decided him as he reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.  
  
20 Reviews Is The Next Chapter 


	6. In Which More Nuts Are Cracked

AN: I forgot to do the other disclaimers- I don't own anything but a potato crisp and a spork.YOU CANT HAVE THE SPORK!  
  
CORRECTION- I checked and Sano is 19, not 22. xx'' Thanks 4 telling me I was incorrect.  
  
Kaoru and Saiko slid into the baths with an appreciating sigh. For awhile they were content to soak in the heat and nothing else but soon they became bored and opened their eyes. Saiko's eyes widened as she reached out a hand and plucked a red hair off of Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"So you and Kenshin are 'friends' huh?" She said with a grin. Kaoru blushed and nodded.  
  
"And what about YOU, you weren't in your rooms last night and Sano didn't 'wake up' for a long time," she returned, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke had just gotten into the Men's Baths, a smaller bathing room Kaoru had ordered to be built because she didn't want anyone cutting into her time, when Kenshin started speaking.  
  
"Saiko explained to me how you got your hand caught in her shirt then tripped trying to get free. I am sorry for the mistake, that I am-" Kenshin was cut off by a fit of giggles from the Women's Bath, which was next door, they also wee able to hear snippets of what the girls were talking about.  
  
"PREGNANT..sure?..I wish..."  
  
"Kenshin's."  
  
"Sano's.."  
  
Then they heard another fit of giggles. Sano and Kenshin exchanged shocked glances. Just then Sano had a 'brilliant' idea, his thinking was if they talked about his and Kenshin's.private stuff.then he would talk about theirs.  
  
"You know Kenshin," he said in a loud voice, "Saiko ha-" Sano was cut off as a soap dish came hurtling through the wall into his face, needless to say he collapsed with a large bump on his face. Kenshin glanced through the newly-made hole in the wall then with a loud ORO! He sank beneath the water as another object came towards him.  
  
Yahiko, who was watching the girls, Saiko in particular, got hit simultaneously by soap dishes from both the baths. He promptly ran because everyone had gotten their towels on and were exiting.  
  
Evening began approaching and the men of the Dojo were nursing their wounds while the women shot them dirty glances. Ayame and Sasume were paying great attention to Yahiko's wounds, ooh-ing and ah-ing over his tale of a fight with five bandits. Which was abruptly cut off when Kaoru hit him over the head with her sabaka, resulting in yet another large red bump.  
  
Dinner was finished and Sano set off with a self-assured smile to Saiko's room, he may not like her that much but that had never stopped him before. When he reached her door he ran a hand through his hair and knocked.  
  
Sai quickly opened her door and glanced up at him, when she didn't speak he decided to. "Come to my rooms Saiko." Sanosuke said in a self-confident commanding voice.  
  
Her mild expression turned to one of scared surprise then melted into anger. She rammed her knee into his more delicate parts and slammed her door. He hobbled back to his room clutching the parts which he had planned a slightly different use for that night.  
  
Sorry 4 the wait, I hit writers block (incase u didn't know I was just improvising b4, I dislike planned timelines. BUT I have one now so have no fear...)  
  
28 Reviews means another chapter -june 9  
  
Grrr.it wont upload!..i finished it like 3 days ago and it wont go. (..sry 2 everyone- june 12  
  
Still doesn't work- june 13 


	7. In Which A Bunch Of Stuff Happens

Right now the story is gonna seem like any other boring old fanfiction but I have to get through this part to reach the real plot. Keep in mind I don't like happy endings.  
  
~~~  
  
Two months passed and Sai and Sano 'spent time' together many more times but never predictably. Saiko would all of a sudden appear at Sanosuke's door, it never worked the other way around as he learned the hard way. One day at their morning meal Kaoru said she had an announcement to make.  
  
"As some of you know," She said nodding to Sai and Kenshin, who beamed. "We will have another guest soon"  
  
All she received were blank stares from Sanosuke and Yahiko who, apparently, weren't very observant. Kaoru, after waiting for them to comprehend what she had said, finally gave up and blurted, "Im going to have a baby you bakas! Havent you noticed! Im four months pregnant!"  
  
Yahiko and Sano fell over manga style as Kenshin beamed at her. "I am happy, that I am Kaoru." Kenshin stated. Sai sighed with a wistful smile and stood up to get to work on her chores.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that week Saiko came to breakfast with a large smile, but wouldn't tell anyone why. That night before Saiko fell asleep, Sano hoping to catch her off guard, asked, "What did you mean earlier by 'your plans'"  
  
"Oh? That?" She replied with a yawn and a dazed look, "I meant that Kaoru was in 'big-sister mode' and Kenshin was in 'big-brother mode so-" She broke off with a bitter laugh and came to her senses. "Go to sleep" She snapped rolling over,  
  
Near midnight, Sanosuke rolled over in his sleep and his arm fell on top of Sai. Her eyes popped open and she screamed. Kenshin and Kaoru busted through the door to find a confused Sano patting a shaking Sai's back.  
  
"I-I-I just s-saw a s-spider, don't w-worry" Sai stammered. Kaoru and Kenshin walked back to their rooms blushing. Sano rolled back over thinking that she sure got scared easily for a demon. As he fell asleep he thought over the fact that she had been asleep before she screamed, and how could she have seen spiders in the dark. With a sigh he dismissed it as demon powers and fell back into the world of dreams.  
  
~~~  
  
The next month, about the same time of month, a 5-month-preganant Kaoru was hobbling around the practice yard and being pestered by Yahiko. All of a sudden Saiko dashed in, screaming about monsters. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and leaped infront of Kaoru in one smooth motion. When nothing happened he opened the Dojo's door and sighed as a spider as large as an egg scuttled out.  
  
Kenshin turned back around with a patient sigh to find Sai perched on top of Sano's head. Sanosuke, who was sitting down, carefully tilted his head and yanked her off so she fell without taking any of his hair with her. Saiko looked expectantly at Kenshin who then speared the spider with his unsheathed sakabatou.  
  
~~~  
  
That night as Sano fell asleep he heard Sai murmur something.  
  
"Hm?" He said sleepily.  
  
"I said 'Thank you'," the sleepy blonde returned.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this" She replied, patting her abdomen. When he gave her a confused look she said, "This, a baby of MINE" Sanosuke's eyes shot open, he was definitely awake now, "You mean you're PREGNANT!" He shouted, and silently wondered, "Can demons even get pregnant?!"  
  
She ignored him and rolled over.Just before Saiko fell asleep she murmured, "Don't let him take it." Sano was too busy contemplating the effect of a child on his sex life to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
Im gonna use ~*~ as a divider instead of ~~~ because ~~~ hasn't been showing up..OOOOOOOK then...OH YEAH! *hits potato crisp with hammer and hands pieces out to reviewers*.Thank U 4 Reviewing!! ^-^"..If u have suggestions put them in your reviews..OH! Thank u 4 bearing with me! Im gonna get to the real plot in the next chapter.^^""  
  
35 Reveiws is a new chapter..*bows* konichiwa!  
  
Heh.and a little note was I checked my reviews and I had 21 then I refreashed it 15 mins later and I had 28! Strange huh?..oO' 


	8. In Which The Real Plot Starts ::Thank Y...

The Dojo was in a panic. Kaoru was in labor, Kenshin was interrogating Dr. Genzai while Megumi was with Kaoru and pestering Megumi when Dr. Genzai was with her. Yahiko and Saiko were trying to keep Ayame and Sasume away from Kaoru while Sanosuke watched everything with an amused grin. The laughter and smiles stopped when Megumi rushed out of Kaoru's room with a stricken look instead of a assured one, she whispered some quick and urgent words to Dr. Genzai. The sudden change in moods washed over everyone, even the two girls quieted when Dr. Genzai rushed back in behind Megumi. Suddenly a scream came from the room, then dead silence.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he barreled through the closed door. Saiko rushed, as quickly as a seven-month pregnant girl could rush, in behind him soon after, only to bump into Kenshin's frozen form. She looked up questioningly at his face to find that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She followed his line of vision to the bed where Kaoru lay, unmoving.  
  
"Kao-ru?" He said unbelieving, taking a step forward. She stirred slightly and Kenshin dashed across the room, to her side. With the doorway unblocked Saiko could enter.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, a sad Megumi who was polishing medical tools, which obviously didn't need it. Kenshin glanced up expectantly at Megumi.  
  
"She. The baby.The cord wrapped around the child's neck, it was strangled before we could do anything." She said glancing down.  
  
"And Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, still by her side, holding her hand.  
  
".Her body wasn't made for having children, It's the wrong shape, Next time she could die.For now she's just unconscious."  
  
Kenshin's face held a devastated look, quietly he asked, "Where is the child's body"  
  
Megumi nodded to a small bundle on Kaoru's nightstand then left, ushering Saiko and Dr. Genzai before her. Kenshin slowly turned and picked up the bundle, and moved a fold revealing a mop of scruffy black hair. It was too much for the heartbroken rurouni to handle. He set the down bundle and sobbed, for the loss of the child and the possibility of any more, ever.  
  
Meanwhile everyone sadly dispersed. Megumi pulled Saiko aside, "Will you get some water for lunch, I believe I shall have to cook it and we are out"  
  
Saiko solemnly nodded and walked to the kitchen to get the buckets. As she placed the bucket carrier's harness on her shoulders she gave a tearful sigh, she didn't know why she was sad, she of all people should know that no place could stay happy forever. The blonde set off to the well, which was through a grove of trees and along a small path. When she reached she set her buckets down with a grunt, everything was harder when you were pregnant. She smiled to herself, harder but better, she thought while stroking her now-swollen belly.  
  
"What are you smiling about oh sister-dear?" Came a rumbling voice behind her, one that had so often haunted her dreams. She spun to face a large man, her half brother. His large hand reached out and grasped her head, he easily picked her up and brought her face to face with him. Saiko struggled, she beat his arm with her fists and flailed her legs but to no avail. A pregnant girl was no match for Shetoki Kanya.  
  
"Our happy little family has missed you much but me, father, and the rest of your dear-brothers the most, of course."  
  
Saiko's eyes searched franticly for a way to escape, she knew what was coming when Shetoki brought her back home. His rough eyes scanned her dangling body up and down then stopped on her bulging mid section.  
  
Shetoki barked a laugh, "I see our little Sai-Sai has been a busy little bee, but don't worry sister-dear father will take care of it"  
  
With those words she let out a piercing scream, before being shoved under his arm while he tossed a piece of paper on the ground.  
  
"Lets be off, father will be disappointed if we are late," he remarked to the still screaming girl under his arm as he bounded off through the trees.  
  
~*~  
  
Sano's ears pricked as he sat in Dojo, he glanced to either side to see if Yahiko or Ayame and Sasume had heard it. Then with a tired sigh he relaxed his head again and waited for their lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
SUSPENCE! I LOVE IT!... *Sigh* it feels good to get to the real plot.reeeeaal good.  
  
37 reviews= next chapter ..oh say in your review if u think I should stop doing the certain# of reviews 4 a chapter...^_^ ty. 


	9. In Which Sano is Relieved And Confused

A/N: Last time i put Shetoki's name backwards. It was supposed to be Kanya  
Shetoki. Sorry!  
~*~  
As Saiko empitied her lungs of screams, startling birds into flight,  
she also was emptied of hope. Her plan was going to almost certainly fail  
horribly had she would be trapped, again. She felt the baby stir and felt  
all the happiness she had gathered at the Dojo melt away, she would be  
trapped and she would have to watch her baby die. With that thought Saiko  
began to cry in giant, shaking sobs.  
~*~  
Sanosuke had fallen asleep while waiting for lunch to come. He was  
suddenly awoken by Megumi threatening him.  
  
"-And if you dont Sir Ken will have to and in the state he's in I'M  
not going to be the one bothering him so get your lazy bum off the floor  
and go out there now or ill kick you until you pass out and stop breathing  
and start bleeding and brake some bones and loose some teeth-" Megumi  
shouted in a long strung together chain.  
"I have to do what?" Sano interrupted sleepily.  
With an exasperated sigh she shouted in his face, "See whats taking  
Little-Miss-Saiko so long to get the water!"  
As Sano stood up to comply with the screaming doctor she continued  
her screaming, "-So we can make lunch so we wont be hungry so Kaoru will-"  
Megumi continued her ranting as he started along the path but soon  
faded. He soon reached the well but the carrying harness was just sitting  
there, with out a splash of water on it. Sano frowned slightly and took a  
step forward. He glanced down when he heard a slight crinkle noise, quickly  
seeing the said crinkle-noise cause to be a folded piece of paper. Lifting  
his foot carefully he picked it up and started to examine it.  
It was a large sheet of good quality paper, but the writing inside  
was a small note saying:  
  
Thank You For Taking Care Of My Daughter  
Good Bye  
Kanya Feuji  
  
Sano scratched his head and glanced around. He was happy and  
slightly disapointed. He wasnt looking forward to being a father but he  
didnt relish the idea of not knowing his DNA was being passed along safely.  
He gave another quick look around and sprinted back to the Dojo  
~*~  
Kenshin knelt by Kaoru's bed side and gave her a pained look. It had  
been his fault, that it was, he thought. Kaoru stirred and the depressed  
rurouni grasped her hand.  
"Kenshin? Wheres the baby?..How long have i been asleep?"  
Kenshin winced and bowed his head. "Kaoru..."  
"What Kenshin? Whats wrong?"  
"I...Its my fault, I..Im sorry...Kaoru," he muttered and hurried out  
of the room.  
~*~  
Megumi gave kenshin a questioning look and he brushed past but all  
she recived was a soft, "Shes awake."  
  
~*~  
OMG! Im soooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Im sooo sorry this took soooo  
long X__x;; (dont kill me)  
Thanks 4 reviewing but please review more... 


	10. SOMETHING U SHOULD KNOW:::

One thing that might make the storyline clearer to anyone/everyone is that everything Saiko does throughout the whole story is a calculated move on her part. Shes playing them like pawns but ya gotta read to find out why.. 


End file.
